


A Poor Imitation

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, general nogitsune consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. The demon may be able to mimic Stiles' mannerisms, his speech patterns, and even use his eye color sometimes- but it couldn't do his laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Imitation

Scott didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. The demon may be able to mimic Stiles' mannerisms, his speech patterns, and even use his eye color sometimes- but it couldn't do his laughter.

Stiles' laughter had always been light. Lighter than one would expect given his penchant for sarcasm and self-depreciating jokes. It was a laughter that outlined all of Scott's childhood memories, and most of his recent ones too. Stiles' mother had the same laughter. The nogitsune couldn't mimic the lightness; it wasn't a very good trickster at all.

Scott flopped down on his bed, despair circling his mind. If they couldn't find a way to get the demon out of Stiles...

"I've seen you watching us," the demon said from the corner of his room.

Scott sat up quickly, his heartbeat racing- Stiles had never been able to sneak up on him, too clumsy and loud.

The demon sat on the edge of the bed like Stiles often did, and his lips curled up in a classic Stilinski smile, "We know you want us, Scott."

Scott flushed, "We should talk about this when you're not possessed."

They pouted, far more dramatic than Stiles' would have, and his long fingers traced Scott's jaw, "But what if we die Scott? Are you going to let us go without even a taste?"

A shiver moved through Scott, but the wording reminded Scott this wasn't Stiles, Stiles would _never_ phrase it like that, he would use a virgin sacrifice joke instead.

"Not like this," Scott answered, pained at the reminder that Stiles may not make it out alive.

Their hand spread over Scott's face, and before he could voice any confusion, the demon began to suck away the emotional pain, their veins turning silver.

The Nogitsune basked in the sensation, and an unnatural laugh spilled from his lips, "So easy to manipulate you, you teen wolf."


End file.
